ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Tekkaman Blade
How Tekkaman Blade joined the Tourney Takaya is the 2nd son of the Aiba family and was captured along with them by the Radam and set to become a full Tekkaman until his father saved him and had him launched to Earth. The incomplete biological engineering allowed him to transform into a being hell-bent on the Radam's destruction, the titular Tekkaman Blade. With his memories not actually lost to him, he joined the Space Knights to defeat the Radam (getting the nickname D-Boy) and ultimately succeeds, but not without great sacrifice. Eventually however, the bonds he made with the Space Knights heal his trauma and he begins assisting his girlfriend Aki in training a new generation of good Tekkamen. On his way to the Second Tourney, Takaya in his Tekkaman Blade armor spots a group of men and women having words like "defect" and "wrong" on them and strange masks attached to their corpses. Soon, he learns a madman named Professor Pyg is stalking him. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds his Space Lance out. After the announcer calls his name Thrusts the Space Lance six times then swings it as the camera zooms announcing "Tekkaman BLADE!" Special Moves Baselard (Neutral) Tekkaman Blade splits his Space Lance in half, throwing it across the screen towards his enemy. Shamshir (Side) Tekkaman Blade spins his Space Lance fast enough to create a small tornado Katzbalger (Up) Tekkaman swings his Space Lance above his head, and then spins it in front of him. In midair, he flies up while spinning the Space Lance. Falchion (Down) Tekkaman Blade dashes in front, while his Space Lance spins behind him (only to catch up to him a second later). If opponents are in range, they will be cut up. Crash Intrude (Hyper Smash) Tekkaman Blade, almost instantly, dashes at his enemy with a light green energy. If the enemy is hit, Tekkaman Blade will launch the enemy into the air, doing a series of dashing hits, and finally ending with an angelic hit (you see wings with the last hit). Omnidirectional Super Voltekka (Final Smash) Tekkaman Blade gathers energy and ignites a field. If Tekkaman Blade is close enough to the enemy, he will fly in the air, where his surrounding area is frozen (objects suspended in midair actually), where he cracks a gem and shoots a powerfully large beam at his enemy. Victory Animations #Tekkaman Blade spins his lance saying "I am..., then holds it out and continues "I don't know you." #Tekkaman Blade swings his lance behind him then spins it and does a jumping slash saying "You could've watched where you're looking." #Tekkaman Blade swings one blade of his lance up, then the other and says "Is there anything wrong with knowing more about yourself?" On-Screen Appearance Tekkaman Blade flies in and readies his Space Lance saying "Come and get me!" Trivia *Tekkaman Blade's rival is a mad pig-masked scientist from the Circus of Strange, Professor Pyg. *Tekkaman Blade shares his English voice actor with Luke Skywalker. *Tekkaman Blade shares his Japanese voice actor with Kojuro Katakura, Heishiro Mitsurugi, Master Chief, Kai Asano, Cyclops, Shishiwakamaru, Col. Joshua Chamberlain, Yuan Ka-Fai, Shout, Hayate, Dr. John Watson, Liu Kang, Hatchan, Rick O'Connell, Emmett Brickowski, Nicholas "Nick" Piberius Wilde, Kaname Tousen, SPC. John "Grimesey" Grimes, Enel, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sephiroth, Kimimaro, Bob Wilson, Diavolo, William "Billy the Kid" Timmons and Leon Scott Kennedy. *Tekkaman Blade shares his French voice actor with Kido of the Dr. Riddles and Kido pair, Johann Faust XIII, Freed Justine, Rudolf Von Stroheim, Tam Tam, Hyo Imawano, Sunny, Kubard and Narsus. *Tekkaman Blade shares his German voice actor with Ka'hairal Balak, Dino Mammoth, Yoichi Hiruma, Brad Wong, Krook, Gomar of the Gomar and Shioh duo, Cursya, Leo Aiolia, Sanji, Charlie Nash and Axl Low. *Tekkaman Blade shares his Arabic voice actor with Kenshiro, Don Genie, Yukimura Sanada, Ook, Jin Kisaragi, Envy, Cursya, Hayato Jin (in Getter-2), Momotaro Tsurugi, Jotaro Kujo, Ishizaki, Jin Chonrei, Suigetsu Hozuki, Dracule Mihawk, Kenichi Shirahama, Emperor Leo, Cofagrigus, Captain Greenbeard of the Scurvy Crew, Virgo Shaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Gray Fullbuster, Karas, Sea Horse Baian, Kazuki Fuuchouin, Deadman, Yoshitsune Minamoto, Rock Lee, Trace, Gouji Akashi, Ribbons Almark (in all his Mobile Suits), Kung Lao, Ryo Sakazaki, Nam and Tus. *Tekkaman Blade shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Lee Pai Long, the adult Fossas, Jonin Baki, Mercenary Tao, Sicilian and Anjuro "Angelo" Katagiri. Category:Tekkaman: The Space Knight characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters